Wockhopper
Wockhopper is a pirate and Rockhopper's brother. Unlike his family, his piracy doesn't consist of sailing the seas and plundering things, oh no, he's a web tycoon, running the shadiest website known to penguin. Background Wockhopper hatched nine days before Rockhopper did, but his egg was laid seven months earlier than RH's. His parents refused to believe that the egg was a stillborn, so they kept on incubating it. Taking a lesson they learned from Ninjahopper, they put him in a hospital's incubator/hatchery. He hatched as a Dime Penguin, but quickly grew his feathers. ---- Wockhopper aspired to be a pirate like Rockhopper. However, he accidentally discovered the wrong definition of "pirate". His parents told him to watch a VHS tape on pirates, an RH family heirloom that was filmed by Clockhopper, RH's great-great grandfather shortly before he died (and when RH was born). They played the wrong tape, a rental that a friend had loaned the RH family by request. The video was on piracy, just not... um, real piracy. It was a documentary on copyright infringement, which frequently called it piracy. It included information about BitTorrents and all sorts of wretched cyber-thievery. ---- So it stuck. For the rest of his life, WH honestly believed that piracy was copyright infringement and BitTorrents. No matter what his family said, Wockhopper didn't believe him, showing the tape (which he eventually purchased) again and again. When his family realized that poor Wockhopper's piracy view was shattered, they gave him a suit and set him off to fulfill his piracy. ---- Wockhopper founded Privateer Cove in 2007. Involvement His website allows you to download gigabyte-sized files in seconds in comparison to the traditional days. His Torrents use a special file extension called ".arrgh". The file type is called "ARRGHgument Torrent". Is that a good thing? No, says the AIA. They say it's illegal. According to them, ARRGHgument Torrents are absolute copyright infringement, much like theft. It's pure evil, they claim. Thievery, evil, stupid. This may be biased because Professor Shoromsky's first ARRGHgument Torrent completely destroyed his computer, forcing him to buy a new one. Trivia * Wockhopper has never been trialed nor prosecuted, he and his family are granted immunity under a law passed in 2000 securing awesomeness. It was intended for RH, Billybob, Mayor McFlapp, the Moderators, and G alone, but a flaw in its writing accidentally included RH's family (it said Rockhopper's'). * ZapWire claims there is nothing wrong with ARGHument Torrents; he uses them daily and is its #1 fan. **However, he says that using it to download illegal or copyrighted information is illegal. Using it to download legal files is fine. ***He however, hates his site, as it promotes illegalness, non-free software, and the fact it's full of malwarez. ****He also wishes that the group that sets standards didn't list ".arrgh" as the official title for torrents, since that implies Privateer Cove relations. * His Torrents use a special file extension called ".arrgh". The file type is called "ARRGHgument Torrent". In 2009, the group that sets standards listed this * Wockhopper is the only penguin in the RH Family who wears a suit. See also * Rockhopper's Family * Privateer Cove * ZapWire External Links * Privateer Cove's parody. * BitTorrents. * Cyber-Piracy Category:Characters Category:Family of Rockhopper Category:Penguins